Blue
by Nida Exotics
Summary: hanya FF Chanbaek/Hunbaek yang kebetulan lewat. This Fanfic YAOI/BL/GAJE/OOC/Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Blue

Author :Park Nida

Pairing : Chanbaek slight Hunbaek and other

Genre : romance, angst, school life

Rate : T

Length : Twoshoot

Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.

a/n : annyeong readersnim, Nida bawa FF baekyeol nih, yang mau merapat yang ga mau menjauh aja lah. Berhubung feel Chanbaek lagi bejibun and ide lagi numpuk diotak nida, nida buat lagi FF, dan lagi2 bergenre ANGST sodara-sodara. Entah kenapa nida suka banget bikin story yang bergenre angst. Biarin aja lah, yang penting apa yang ada diotak nida tersampaikan….

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

Enjoy the story

Happy Reading_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di musim dingin. Meskipun suhu udara nyaris merada dititik minus namun tak menyurutkan warga Seoul untuk tetap beraktivitas seperti biasanya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun selalu bangun pagi dan menyiapkan makanan untuk bekalnya kesekolah nanti. Suara gesekan pisau dan nampan menggema didapur sunyi tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya tingal sendiri dikontrakan kecil di Seoul. Sementara kedua orang tuanya berada di busan. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun pindah ke Seoul. Ia hanya ingin melanjutkan studynya di kota tersebut. Selain itu agar lebih dekat dengan 'sosok itu.'

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00. Baekhyun bergegas membereskan alat masaknya dan kemudian menata makanan yang sudah ia siapkan kedalam kotak bekalnya. Setelahnya, namja mungil tersebut bersiap untuk membersihkan dirinya dan pergi kesekolah.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Namja imut tersebut segera bergegas menuju suatu tempat seraya menenteng bekal yang sudah disiapkannya. Langkah kecilnya membawanya menuju ruang latihan music.

"mencari Chanyeol?" suara Kris yang pertama ia dengar saat dirinya memasuki ruang latihan Chanyeol.

"kemana dia?"

"memberikannya bekal lagi?" kali ini suara Kai yang tengah mengecek bassnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Meskipun sudah puluhan kali Baekhyun memberikan Chanyeol bekal, namun puluhan kali pula Chanyeol menolaknya. Entahlah Baekhyun begitu menyukai sosok Chanyeol. Sosok yang sedari dulu ia kagumi.

Park Chanyeol merupakan namja popular yang menjabat sebagai gitaris dari band the devil yang merupakan band andalan disekolahnya. Selain Chanyeol, beberapa temannya pun ikut ambil bagian dalam band tersebut. Sebut saja Kris yang menjabat sebagai drummer dan juga leader, Kai yang menjabat sebagai bassist, ada Sehun yang memegang keyboard, dan Kyungsoo sebagai vocalist.

"sudahlah, menyerahlah. Chanyeol itu memang keras kepala. Jika kau seperti ini kau sendiri yang akan menderita. Entah apa yang menyebabkan anak itu mengabaikan orang baik sepertimu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kris. yah, meskipun Chanyeol begitu dingin, tapi tidak dengan teman-temannya.

"ah terima kasih. Aku permisi. Maaf telah mengganggu kalian." Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas kemudian berlalu.

Namja mungil tersebut berjalan gontai menuju taman. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Sesekali Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Entahlah, sekarang ia menjadi sulit untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

Bruk

Baekhyun meringis saat dirinya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Namja mungil tersebut mengumpat tanpa suara orang yang sudah menabraknya. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan maaf sedikitpun.

"ya! ap-" Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya berniat mengumpat namja dihadapannya. Namun entah mengapa kata-kata yang sudah susah-susah ia susun tertahan ditenggorokkannya saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Yeo-Yeollie?."

Bukannya minta maaf, justru Chanyeol malah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan keterpakuannya. "eoh Yeollie." Namja mungil tersebut bangkit kemudian berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

"Yeollie tunggu!" Baekhyun dengan susah payah mengejar langkah Chanyeol yang jauh dibanding dirinya. Salahkan kaki Chanyeol yang terlalu panjang, atau kakinya yang terlalu pendek? Entahlah.

Tap

Baekhyun tersenyum saat ia sudah berhasil menggapai lengan Chanyeol. Tubuh namja tampan tersebut tersentak saat tangan mungil Baekhyun menggenggam lengannya.

"akhirnya,, hosh,, hosh..hosh.." Baekhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin seraya menyentak tangan Baekhyun yang menyebabkan namja mungil tersebut sedikit terhuyung. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun membuatnya kesal. Ia muak dengan apa yang dilakukan namja mungil tersebut.

"ah, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak bekal miliknya. "aku tahu Yeollie belum makan siang." Lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah berbinar.

"aku tidak butuh itu. Singkirkan itu dariku." Ketus Chanyeol seraya menepis kasar tangan Baekhyun yang menyebabkan kotak bekal miliknya terhempas dan sebagian isinya tercecer. Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Mata sipitnya berembun, siap menumpahkan cairan bening miliknya.

"ke-kenapa Yeollie membuangnya?" lirih Baekhyun.

"sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku Byun Baekhyun! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kau melakukan ini padaku. Menjauhlah dariku dan jangan pernah mengganggu hidupku. Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar menjijikan." Baekhyun terisak cukup kencang. Menyebabkan dirinya menjadi bahan tontonan di taman tersebut. Dadanya sakit mendengar Chanyeol berkata sedemikian kejam padanya.

"berhenti menangis. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang yeoja lemah. Kau sangat menjijikan Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersentak.

"Yeollie kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap sosok yeoja cantik yang berjalan kearahnya.

"tak apa. Hanya berusaha menyingkirkan kotoran yang menggangguku. Ayo kita kekantin. Aku lapar." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan yeoja tersebut dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku.

Kotoran? Apa Chanyeol menganggapnya seperti itu? Baekhyun menatap sendu punggung Chanyeol yang terus menjauh seraya merangkul pundak yeoja tersebut. Kakinya lemas. Dadanya sesak dan kepalanya mendadak sakit. Baekhyun terduduk seraya menenggelamkan wajah kusutnya diantara lipatan tangannya. Mengundang tatapan iba dan remeh dari siswa siswi yang melewatinya.

Puk

"hey, kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap orang yang menyapanya. Matanya membulat saat dilihatnya kini dihadapannya adalah seorang Oh Sehun, teman Chanyeol. "wah, sayang sekali makanan selezat ini dibuang begitu saja." Sehun mengambil kotak bekal Baekhyun yang hanya terisi oleh beberapa potong bibimbab.

Baekhyun menatap lekat Sehun. Bahkan namja tampan dihadapannya ini tidak segan-segan memakannya sepotong. "waah mashita. Boleh ini untukku hyung?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Ia terkejut. Sangat.

…

"ah kenyangnya." Sehun mengusap perut ratanya. Walaupun hanya sedikit tapi ia merasa sangat kenyang. "apa itu hyung yang membuatnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"eum, hyung, kenapa tadi kau menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"ani, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya.

"ah, kau tidak berbakat menjadi pembohong hyung. Eum, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Baekhyun tertunduk lesu. Apa ia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada Sehun? Ia ragu, namun apa salahnya menceritakannya pada Sehun. Toh sekarang mereka sudah berteman.

"dulu, aku dan Yeollie adalah sahabat baik. Bahkan tak sedikit orang-orang mengatakan jika kami adalah saudara karena kedekatan kami. Dimana ada Yeollie pasti disitu ada aku, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan saat Junior High School pun kami tetap bersama. Duduk dibangku bersama, dikelas yang sama. Namun semua berubah saat kami memasuki kelas 3 Junior HS. Saat aku salah mengartikan semua perlakuan lembut Yeollie padaku. Aku merasa saat itu jantungku selalu berdebar jika didekat Yeollie. Kukira aku mempunyai penyakit jantung, namun saat aku dan ayahku memeriksanya kedokter, ternyata aku baik-baik saja."

"kemudian salah satu temanku berkata jika jantung kita berdetak tak karuan saat bersama seseorang, itu tandanya kita sedang jatuh cinta. Aku terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Kupikir mana bisa kita jatuh cinta pada seseorang bergender sama dengan kita? Tapi seseorang mengatakan jika cinta itu buta." Sehun dengan serius mendengarkan curhatan Baekhyun.

"suatu hari aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan ini pada Chanyeol. Dan kau tahu apa jawabannya? Ia mengatakan jika aku menjijikan. Dan saat itu ia mulai membenciku. Kadang aku menyesali perbuatanku itu, namun disisi lain hatiku merasa lega. Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Chanyeol pindah ke Seoul dan ia tak memberitahukannya padaku. Namun salah seorang tetangganya mengatakan padaku jika Chanyeol dan keluarganya pindah ke Seoul. Saat itu hidupku benar-benar kacau. Kau tahu? Aku seperti mayat hidup. Aku berusaha melupakan Chanyeol sebisaku. Tapi semakin aku mencoba, maka semakin besar perasaanku padanya."

Dan ditahun kedua Senior High School, aku pindah ke Seoul. Bermaksud untuk mengejar cita-citaku dan mungkin cintaku. Tapi aku tahu opsi yang kedua itu sangat mustahil. Aku berbuat seperti ini bermaksud untuk meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Aku ingin kami seperti dulu. Tapi melihat perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapku, mungkin aku akan berhenti mengejarnya. Lagi pula Chanyeol itu kan normal tidak sepertiku." Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang basah perlahan.

"eumh Chanyeol hyung itu bodoh ya?" Baekhyun melirik Sehun sekilas. Alisnya megernyit bingung.

"apa maksudmu?" Sehun menatap gumpalan awan yang menutupi langit siang ini.

"Chanyeol hyung itu manusia terbodoh yang aku kenal. Jika aku jadi dia aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang mencintai kita dengan tulus." Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Sehun membuat Baekhyun sedikit merona.

"menurutku perasaanmu itu tidak salah hyung. Cinta itu anugrah dari tuhan. Kajja kita kekelas. Bel sudah berbunyi." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"gomawo Sehun-ah. Berkat kau aku merasa sangat lega. Seakan beban beratku hilang semua." Baekhyun tersenyum manis menampilkan eye smilenya yang sangat cantik menurut Sehun.

"hyung, jika kau ada masalah jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya padaku. Mulai saat ini kita adalah teman." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Sehun. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Sejenak Baekhyun bisa melupakan kejadian menyakitkan yang menimpa dirinya tadi.

Hari ini Baekhyun pulang dengan senyum manis terpatri dibibir tipisnya. Meskipun ia masih kecewa dan sakit hati karena Park Chanyeol, namun itu semua terobati karena saat ini ia tak sendiri lagi. Hoobaenya Oh Sehun dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menjadi teman Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun memiliki teman dikelasnya, namun entah kenapa ia merasa senang saat Sehun mengatakan jika mulai saat ini mereka berteman.

Sehun memasuki ruang latihan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Tak seperti biasanya namja itu tersenyum seperti itu. Teman-temannyaberfikir mungkin sebelumnya Sehun terbentur sesuatu sehingga sebelah otaknya bergeser sedikit.

"annyeong hyungdeul!" sapanya ceria. Teman-temannya mengernyit heran kecuali Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan gitar listriknya.

"ya,apa kau terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa wajahmu mengerikan seperti itu?" cercos Kai. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"memangnya kenapa denganku huh? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" gerutu Sehun manja.

"ada apa denganmu maknae?" kali ini sang leader yang bertanya.

"ani. Hanya sedang merasa bahagia. Sudahlah ayo kita latihan. Mumpung aku bersemangat hari ini." Ucap si maknae semangat. Walaupun masih banyak pertanyaan yang bersarang dikepala teman-temannya, namun mereka lebih memilih mengabaikannya saja dan memulai latihan mereka.

"Sehun-ah, Chanyeol-ah kami pulang duluan ne." pamit Kyungsoo seraya keluar dari ruang latihan mereka dan disusul oleh temannya yang lain. Sehun mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari keyboard yang sedari tadi dimainkannya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang sedang serius membuat nada dengan gitarnya.

"hyung, kenapa kau mengacuhkan Baekhyun hyung?" pertanyaan Sehun memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat sepeninggal teman-temannya. Chanyeol menghentikan petikkannya pada gitarnya, onix kelamnya menatap punggung Sehun yang membelakanginya.

"bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan gitarnya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

"haah,, Baekhyun hyung itu sangat manis, cantik dan juga cute. Dia baik dan juga ramah." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "menurutmu bagaimana?" senyum creepy menghiasi wajah Sehun.

"apa?" Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Sehun malas.

"menurutmu Baekkie hyung bagaimana?" Baekkie? Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar Sehun memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan semanis itu. "apa pikiranmu sama denganku?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol.

"minggirlah. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku." Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan gitar dan alat tulisnya. Emnciptakan nada-nada untuk lagu baru mereka. Bukannya menjauh alih-alih Sehun malah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol.

"tadi Baekkie hyung bercerita padaku tentang orang yang disukainya sejak dulu, namun orang itu malah menganggapnya aneh dan menjauhinya. Kemudian ia kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dan orang itu masih membenci Baekkie hyung. Sebenarnya Baekkie hyung ingin meminta maaf dan memulai persahabatan mereka dari awal, melupakan perasaan sukanya pada orang itu meskipun ia tahu itu sangat mustahil dilakukannya kaena ia terlalu mencintai sosok itu." Chanyeol menghentikan menulis lirik lagu dan menatap kosong kedepan. Ia tahu yang sedang Sehun ceritakan adalah dirinya.

"aku rasa orang itu sangat bodoh menyia-nyiakan namja sebaik Baekkie hyung. Dan juga menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus Baekkie hyung. Jika saja itu aku, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan orang seperti Baekkie hyung. Kau tahu hyung? Bukankah dicintai setulus itu merupakan anugrah terbesar?" Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membayangkan senyum manis Baekhyun.

"kurasa aku menyukai Baekkie hyung. Aku akan mendapatkannya dan akan membuatnya bahagia."

Deg

Enah kenapa jantung Chanyeol berdetak tak karuan mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh saat Sehun mengatakan jika ia menyukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol meremas pensil ditangannya.

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. "aku tidak akan melepas orang yang kusuka. Apapun caranya aku akan mendapatkanya." Bisik Sehun seraya beranjak meninggalkan ruang latihan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan pikiran yang kacau.

Chanyeol melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Perkataan Sehun tentang ia yang menyukai Baekhyun masih berkecamuk dipikirannya. Namja tampan itu menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke ranjang. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit tiap kali perkataan Sehun terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi menyebabkan helai nya berntakan.

"sial!" desisnya.

"hyuuuungggg…" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara familiar di telinganya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum manis saat mendapati hoobae nya Oh Sehun tengah berlari kearahnya dengan semangat.

"selamat pagi Sehunnie." Sapa Baekhyun. Tanpa canggung Sehun menggandeng lengan Baekhyun bermanja-manja pada sunbae yang sudah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Sehunnie kenapa?" bingung Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun bermanja padanya.

"ania, hanya ingin bermanja pada hyung saja. Hehe." Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sehun. Dimatanya Sehun itu seperti adik kecil yang sangat imut.

"kau imut sekali Sehunnie."Baekhyun mencubit pipi putih Sehun menyebabkan Sehun meringis pelan.

"kau cantik hyung." Suara Sehun berubah serius saat mengatakannya. Dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun merona.

"k-kajja kita ke kelas." Baekhyun melangkah mendahului Sehun dengan wajah menunduk. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat namja manis dihadapannya.

Baekhyun menatap malas makanan dihadapannya. Biasanya ia akan mengantarkan makanan ini pada Chanyeol meskipun akhirnya makanan-makanana yang sudah ia buat dengan susah payah selalu berakhir di tempat sampah. Namja mungil tersebut menghela nafas berat seraya menutup kembali kotak bekalnya.

"sungguh menyebalkan." Dengusnya kecil. Namun sejenak matanya berbinar mengingat sekarang ia memiliki teman baru. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memasukkan kembali kotak bekal itu kedalam tasnya dan beranjak dari taman.

Cklek

"permisi." Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang music dengan perlahan. Disana anggota the devil sedang berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"ah, apa kau mencari Chanyeol?" suara Kris mengejutkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus sebal. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak menyuruh namja tidak tahu diri – menurut Chanyeol – itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"a-ani. Aku mencari Sehunnie." Kris mengernyitkan alisnya dan Chanyeol membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sejak kapan Baekhyun dekat dengan Sehun? Dan apa itu Sehunnie? Panggilan yang sangat manis namun terdengar menjijikan ditelinga Chanyeol.

"aww…sepertinya kau sudah menyerah dengan Park Chanyeol Baekhyun-ssi." Goda Kai yang disambut oleh kekehan teman se grupnya. Namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Namja tersebut hanya mendengus kesal.

"eum, Sehunnie nya ada?"

"ah Baekkie hyung. Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sehun yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol semakin kesal. Dan apa itu? Baekkie? Cih dasar namja memuakkan.

"ah, Sehunnie, hari ini aku membawakanmu bekal makan siang. Ayo kita makan." Seisi ruangan tersebut terkejut dengan ajakan Baekhyun yang ditunjukkan pada Sehun.

"bukannya kau selalu memberikan bekal pada Chanyeol Baekhyun-ssi? Sekarang kenapa_" namja bermata bulat yang duduk disamping Kai membuka suara.

"ah, Chanyeol kan tidak suka dengan makananku. Dari pada berakhir ditempat sampah lebih baik aku memberikannya pada Sehunnie." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

"ekhem. Kenapa aku merasakan hawa tidak enak disekitar sini." Kai berkata seraya mengusaptengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merinding. Dan setik berikutnya Chanyeol beranjak keluar dan tak lupa menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"ck, kenapa dengan bocah itu?" Tanya Kris seraya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan salah satu anggota timnya.

"eum Baekhyun-ssi. Bolehkah kami mencoba makananmu?" Tanya Kai yang mendapat death glare dari Kyungsoo – namja disampingnya.

"ah, tentu saja. Aku membuat cukup banyak hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun bersemangat.

Chanyeol pov

Aku berjalan dengan kesal menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai hari ini. Langkahku terhenti tepat didepan taman dimana saat terakhir kali aku menumpahkan bekal yang Baekhyun bawakan untukku. Entah kenapa dengan perasaanku sekarang. Aku benar-benar dalam keadaan mood yang buruk.

Perkataan Sehun tempo hari masih berputar dikepalaku seperti kaset rusak. Meskipun ia masih bocah ingusan, namun ia tidak pernah bercanda dengan perkataannya. Aaarrggghhh sial! Oh Sehun sialan! Byun Baekhyun sialan!

Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi seperti ini? Seperti tidak terima dengan ucapan Sehun tadi? Kenapa seakan aku cemburu pada Sehun dan Baekhyun? Ck ini menggelikan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Park Chanyeol. Jadi untuk apa aku cemburu pada mereka. Mereka mau melakukan apapun aku tak peduli.

Chanyeol pov end

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju kelasnya. Yaa meskipun ia ditolak oleh Chanyeol tapi setidaknya teman-temannya baik. Apalagi namja bermata bulat sang Volakis band tersebut. Namja itu sangat manis – pikir Baekhyun.

Bruk

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat tubuh mungilnya terhempas ketanah. Namja mungil tersebut mengusap telapak tangannya yang sedikit terluka karena menahan beban tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongkak menatap si pelaku penabrakan.

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurna melihat si pelaku penabrakan yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Buru-buru Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya datar.

"haah hampir saja." Baekhyun membuka pintu loker miliknya dan menyimpan kotak bekal miliknya.

"hampir apa?" Baekhyun terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Sehun mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Sehun-ah, kau membuatku kaget." Omel Baekhyun seraya menutup kembali lokernya.

"hampir apa? Kau belum mengatakannya padaku hyung." Rengek sehun seraya mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis pelan akibat perbuatan Sehun. "eoh Gwaenchana?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"eum..ania." kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat Sehun bernafas lega dan ikut tertawa. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah menatap tajam keduanya.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Blue part 2 End

Author :Park Nida

Pairing : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun and Other

Genre : romance, angst, school life

Rate : T

Length : Twoshoot

Desclaimer : Milik Tuhan YME, Ortu,Diri sendiri,dan Sm ent.

a/n : ekhem, pertama-tama nida mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat readersnim sekalia yang udah mau baca dan berkenan mereview FF nida. Maaf juga nih kalau updatenya lama, seperti yang nida bilang sebelumnya, nida nulis tergantung mood, kalau mood nya bagus pasti semangat buat nulis, tapi kalau mood nya jelek ya percuma. Selain itu juga rada susah dapat ide cerita buat kelanjutannya, tapi ada sedikit lah yang nyantol. Maaf nih kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan ataupun jelek.

Di part ini nida banyakin moment HunBaek, soalnya nida lagi kesemsem sama couple ini. Imut banget. Maaf ye kalau ceritanya jauh dari harapan. Ending sama judul gak sinkron. Udah gitu aja.

Big thanks buat **ChanBaekLuv, SyJessi22, TrinCloudSparkyu, baekris, guess who, 407bubbleblue, watasiwadjie, Biyuneh, All678795 ** yang udah memberikan komentarnya, makasih banyak ^^

**NO BASH! NO COPAS!**

Enjoy the story

Happy Reading_

..

..

..

..

Chanyeol menatap malas songsaengnim yang tengah mengotori papan tulis dengan berbagai angka dan rumus. Benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Kadang ia berfikir untuk apa sebenarnya ia belajar matematika? Apakah matematika berpengaruh besar tehadap hidupnya? Apa tanpa matematika hidupnya akan berantakan? Sebenarnya kenapa harus ada pelajaran serumit matematika? Heyy cita-cita Chanyeol bukan ingin menjadi pakar matematika atau ilmuwan. Ia hanya ingin berkarir di bidang music. Apa dibidang music juga membutuhkan pemahaman tentang matematika? Kalau ia, beritahu Chanyeol agar merubah cita-citanya tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong matematika, si mungil Baekhyun sangat ahli dalam bidang ini. Hey kenapa ia jadi memikirkan Baekhyun?

Haah~ Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Tubuhnya yang semula tegak disandarkan disandaran kursi kelasnya. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela, seraya menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

"ekhem tuan Park, apa yang anda lihat di luar sana?" bahkan Chanyeol tak menghiraukan teguran sang guru. Pikirannya masih melayang kesana kemari. "Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol hampir saja terantuk meja karena kaget. Didepan sana Lee songsaengnim tengah berkacak pinggang dengan mata yang hampir keluar karena melotot sangat lebar dibalik kaca mata tebalnya. Huh rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol menusuk mata itu dengan jarinya. "keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!"

..

..

..

Setelah insiden kecil tadi dikelas dan berujung dengan ia dikeluarkan dari kelas, disinilah ia. Duduk di tempat favouritenya seraya memainkan gitar kesayanganya. Membuat beberapa nada untuk lagu baru The Devil. Ini lebih baik dari pada harus mendengarkan guru bermata empat itu mengoceh tidak jelas seraya mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan angka dan rumus yang rumit.

"sudah kuduga kau disini." Chanyeol menghentikan petikannya pada gitarnya dan menatap pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang latihan mereka.

"apakau juga membolos pelajaran Kris?" bukannya menjawab, alih-alih Chanyeol balik bertanya pada sosok yang kini duduk manis di balik drum.

"eum, guru itu benar-benar membuat keplaku sakit." Jawabnya seraya memutar-mutar stick drum nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Menyetujui perkataan teman sebangkunya itu.

Hening sejenak menyelimuti mereka berdua. hanya petikan gitar dari Chanyeol dan juga pukulan abstrak Kris pada drumnya.

"hey Chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kris setelah menghentikan aksi memukul abstrak drumnya. Chanyeol menghentikan petikannya pada gitar akustiknya sebelum mengangguk mempersilahkan Kris bertanya dan melanjutkan bermain dengan gitarnya.

"kenapa kau sangat membenci Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya. Menatap lurus kedepan untuk beberapa saat.

"kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawabnya acuh.

"hey, ayolah kau ha_"

"bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan memulai pertunjukan? Berlatihlah dengan giat dan jangan mengurusi hal tidak penting seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya melanjutkan permainannya. Kris hanya menghela nafas pelan. Jika Chanyeol sudah bersikap seperti itu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain diam.

..

..

..

Baekhyun memasukkan peralatan belajarnya kedalam tas. Bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kekantin. Hari ini Ia bangun siang karena itu ia tak sempat membuat bekal.

Namja mungil tersebut memasuki kantin seorang diri. Menoleh kesana kemari mencaro kursi kosong untuk ia duduki. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah saat menemukan tempat kosong tepat disamping jendela. Ia pikir itu merupakan tempat strategis. Selain jauh dari pengunjung lain, tempat tersebut juga mengarah ke taman belakang sekolah.

Suasana yang semula tenang, tiba-tiba menjadi gaduh saat anggota The devil memasuki kantin. Baekhyun yang sedang asik menyesap jus stroberrynya hampir tesedak karena terkejut. Mata sipitnya menatap lekat sosok tinggi yang sangat dirindukannya. Kini mereka berada di tempat yang sama namun kenapa sulit sekali bagi Baekhyun untuk menggapainya? Apa lagi dengan adanya sosok gadis cantik yang berada disamping Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun semakin jauh dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Bagaimana pun ia mencoba, Chanyeol tetap tidak akan penah menatapnya. Namja mungil tersebut menggerutu pelan. Tanpa ia sadari sosok Sehun tengah berdiri dihadapannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya kehadapan wajah Baekhyun yang membuat si namja mungil memekik kaget.

"ya Tuhan. Sehun kau mengejutkanku." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengusap dadanya pelan. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun. Memperhatikan wajah kaget Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"kau memikirkan apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun seraya mencomot kentang goreng dipiring Baekhyun.

"kau_ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Knapa tidak berlatih?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"aah hyung, aku juga manusia yang butuh makan, bukan hanya latihan terus menerus." Jawab Sehun seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"jadi kau tidak suka jika aku duduk bersamamu? Kulihat hyung hanya sendiri disini."

"ah, bukan begitu. Aku justru senang." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang ta gatal.

"haah, lagi pula aku kesal dengan mereka. Dengan seenaknya mereka bermesraan didepanku. Si Kkamjong dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Dan Chanyeol hyung dengan Sully noona. Apa mereka tak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan apa? Tidak dikantin, di ruang latihan." Dengus Sehun. Tanpa ia sadari sosok dihadapannya tengah menunduk lesu saat nama Chanyeol disebut.

"hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Kemudian namja manis tersebut tersenyum. Membuat mata sipitnya terlihat segaris. Indah. Sangat indah.

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa yang duduk dihadapannya ini adalah seorang manusia biasa. Apaada manusia seindah itu?

"hyung, kau sangat manis." Ucap Sehun tanpa sadar.

"ya? apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"y-ya! berhentilah bersikap seperti itu hyung. K-kau membuatku tidak tahan..." ucap Sehun gugup. "…untuk menciummu." Gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan bocah dihadapannya ini?

"eum, lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi. Hehe." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. "hyung, apa sore nanti kau sibuk?" Tanya Sehun seraya menyesap bubble tea nya yang ia pesan beberapa saat lalu.

"eum, sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"ayo kita berkencan. Ah maksudku ayo kita bermain ke taman bermain. Kulihat beberapa hari ini wajahmu begitu kusut." Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk antusias. Ya hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan kegalauannya yang diakibatkan oleh namja tinggi diseberang sana. Ngomong-ngomong meja yang ditempati The Devil ada diseberang meja Baekhyun.

…

"hey apa yang dilakukan oleh anak itu? Apa mereka sedang melakukan pendekatan?" Tanya Kris seraya menyesap cappuchinonya.

"eoh, Siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Jong In dengan mulut penuh makanannya.

"yak habiskan dulu makanan dalam mulutmu baru berbicara, bodoh. Kau menjijikan." Hardik Kyungsoo.

"Sehun. Apa ia sedang melakukan pendekatan pada Baekhyun?" Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak minumannya saat mendengar nama Baekhyun. Apa? Sehun? Baekhyun? Pendekatan? Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja yang ditempati Sehun dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya. (karena Chanyeol membelakangi Baekhyun dan juga Sehun).

"kelihatannya begitu. Sejak beberapa hari lalu mereka berdua tampak sangat akrab. Bahkan aku sering melihatnya tersenyum sendiri sambil menyebut nama Baekhyun hyung. Kurasa namja itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun hyung." Ucap Jong In seraya memasukkan beberapa potong acar kedalam mulutnya.

"benarkah? Baekhyun itu siapa?" Tanya Sully yang sedari tadi hanya menatap 3 orang dihadapannya bingung.

"ah, itu orang yang kuceritakan tempo hari padamu." Jawab Kyungsoo. Sully menoleh kebelakang menatap Baekhyun.

"kurasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya." Gumam Sully. "dia sangat manis. Kurasa Sehun memang menyukainya." Jawab Sully. Tanpa mereka sadari sosok Chanyeol tengah meremas sumpitnya. Entahlah tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal.

"**kurasa aku menyukai Baekkie hyung. Aku akan mendapatkannya dan akan membuatnya bahagia." **

"**aku tidak akan melepas orang yang kusuka. Apapun caranya aku akan mendapatkanya." **

Perkataan Sehun tempo hari masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Apa anak itu akan melakukannya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol ingin menghajar wajah bodoh Sehun.

Tunggu!

Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa ia marah? Bukankah itu akan sangat bagus? Apa ia cemburu? Tapi untuk apa? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol sangat membencinya. Kenapa ia malah tidak suka?

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tak mempedulikan panggilan dari teman-temannya dan juga eum.. kekasihnya?

…

…

"aaarggghhh sial!" pekik Chanyeol seraya memukul dinding toilet yang tak bersalah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang kini ikut berantakan akibat ulahnya. Mata tajamnya menatap lekat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia benar-benar kesal.

"**kurasa aku menyukai Baekkie hyung. Aku akan mendapatkannya dan akan membuatnya bahagia." **

"**aku tidak akan melepas orang yang kusuka. Apapun caranya aku akan mendapatkanya." **

"aaarrgghhh Oh Sehun sialan!"

…

…

…

"hey, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa lari begitu saja?" Tanya Kris begitu Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang latihan.

"kau benar-benar mengerika hyung." Ucap Sehun. Huh anak itu benar-benar. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

"itu bukan urusanmu bodoh." Desisnya.

"wow hyung, kau terdengar seperti sedang patah hati." Ledek Jong In yang sukses mendapat lemparan bantal gratis dari Chanyeol.

"diam kau Kkamjong."

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yangsedari tadi hanya menontong perdebatan kecil antara Chanyeol dan kekasihnya Jong In.

"ah, kalian tahu? Baekkie hyung menyetujui untuk berkencan denganku." Ucap Sehun antusias. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula menyandar ketika mendengar ucapan lakanat Sehun.

"benarkah?" Tanya Jong In antusias.

"eum. Aku berencana mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya nanti. Ah aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu nanti sore." Jawab Sehun senang. Ahh membayangkan wajah manis Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya merona.

"woow kau benar-benar sudah dewasa Sehun-ah." Kekeh Kris.

"ah, aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada seseorang. Berkatnya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekkie hyung." Ucap Sehun seraya menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu arti tatapan Sehun yang seolah-olah menertawakan dirinya.

..

..

..

Baekhyun mematut dirinya dihadapan cermin besar yang terpasang dikamarnya. Tubuh mungilnya kini terbalut switer bulu berwarna baby blue, celana jins biru tua yang sangat pas dikaki rampingnya, dan juga sneaker putih menyempurnakan penampilannya. Oh jangan lupakan topu kupluk biru bergaris putih yang membungkus kepalanya. Sungguh sangat manis.

Tangan mungilnya meraih smartphone yang tergeletak diatas ranjang kemudian melesat menuju keluar rumah. Sepertinya Sehun sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Sehunnie." Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun yang tengah menatap foto keluarganya diruang tamu.

"tidak apa-ap_pa" Sehun tertegun sejenak melihat namja yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Oh Tuhan makhluk ini benar-benar indah.

"..hunnie. Sehunnie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah Sehun.

"kau sangat manis hyung." Ucap Sehun tanpa sadar seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya didepan wajahnya.

"te-terima kasih." Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Wajah cantiknya terhiasi rona merah yang demi apapun membuat Sehun gemas.

"kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sehun yang dijawab anggukkan oleh Baekhyun. Setelahnya, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju halte bis. (Sehun tidak diperbolehkan membawa mobil oleh orang tuanya karena belum cukup umur). Tanpa sadar Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka obrolan. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun yang sibuk menatap keluar jendela bus sedangkan Sehun sibuk menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Sehunnie ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"ah, ya. ayo kita turun." Sehun menautkan lagi jemari mereka berdua. Baekhyun menatap tangan mungilnya yang digenggam oleh Sehun. Entah kenapa wajahnya merona dan juga jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"hyung, ayo kita bermain itu." Sehun menunjuk sebuah roller coaster yang tengah melaju diatas relnya. Baekhyun tambah mengeratka genggamannya pada Sehun dan menggeleng kuat.

"aku tidak mau. Kita cari yang lain saja." Ucapnya seraya menyeret Sehun menjauhi wahan tersebut. Sehun hanya mengikuti kemana Baekhyun akan membawanya "ah! Kita naik itu saja!" pekik Baekhyun seraya menunjuk Baloon Sky Ride. Wahana tersebut cukup ramai oleh anak-anak, remaja maupun orang tua.

….

..

"waah, Lotte World terlihat sangat indah jika dilihat dari atas sini." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memasukkan ice cream stroberry kedalam mulutnya. (ia merengek pada Sehun untuk membelikannya saat menuju wahana ini)

"eum. Aku setuju dengan Baekhyun hyung." Jawab Sehun tak kalah antusias. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari penumpang lainnya.

Selesai dengan wahana Baloon Sky Ride, Baekhyun dan juga Sehun memutuskan untuk berkeliling mencoba berbagai macam permainan dan juga melihat atraksi lasser yang diadakan dilantai satu taman indoor tersebut.

Setelah puas dengan pertunjukkan, Baekhyun dan juga Sehun menuju stand permainan skill crane. "kau ingin boneka apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun seraya memasukkan uang koinnya untuk memulai permainan.

"itu saja. Aku mau boneka itu." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada boneka beruang berwarna soft blue.

"baiklah. aku akan mendapatkan ini untukmu." Ucap Sehun semangat. Satu kali gagal, dua kali, tiga kali Sehun gagal mendapatkan boneka tersebut.

"sudahlah Sehunnie jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Kita pergi ketempat lain saja." Ucap Baekhyun. Namun Sehun menolak. Ia ingin memberikan boneka itu untuk Baekhyun.

"aku harus mendapatkannya. Hyung jangan khawatir." Percobaan keempat Sehun berhasil mendapatkan boneka itu. Dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kebahagiaan yang terpancar diwajah Baekhyun.

"gomawo Sehunnie." Pekik Baekhyun girang dan tanpa sadar ia menerjang tubuh Sehun. Memeluknya erat seraya mengucapkan kate 'terima kasih' sebanyak-banyaknya. Sehun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak senang. Cukup Baekhyun saja yang melakukannya.

..

..

..

"Sehunnie, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dan ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Aku… tidak akan melupakannya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"eum. Aku juga sangat senang hari ini hyung." Mereka berdua tengah berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Karena terlalu asik bermain mereka tak sadar jika waktu sudah malam.

"jja, sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun saat mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan apartement Baekhyun.

"gomawo Sehunnie. Apa Sehun mau masuk?" tawar Baekhyun yang dijawab dengan gelengan kecil dari Sehun.

"ini sudah malam, hyung pasti lelah setelah bermain seharian." Jawab Sehun seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun. "istirahatlah." Lanjutnya seraya mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan juga jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "masuklah." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan menuju apartementnya sebelum panggilan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun tercekat. Boneka teddy bear ditangannya tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja. Ini terlalu cepat. Yang ia tahu tadi Sehun memanggilnya dan.. dan tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya. Di bibir!

"maaf. Masuklah, diluar sangat dingin." Ucap Sehun yang kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mematung didepan pintu apartementnya dengan wajah yang merona seraya memegangi bibirnya yang sudah tidak pera –ekhem – perjaka lagi.

"ciuman pertamaku." Gumamnya.

…

…

…

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya gelisah. Perkataan Sehun tadi siang tentang mengajak Baekhyun kencan terus menerus berputar dikepalanya. Bahkan sedari pulang sekolah namja tampan itu terihat murung. Hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya dan juga noonanya terheran-heran.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa frustasi. Beberapa Pertanyaan-pertanyaan hinggap dikepalanya. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apakah Sehun menyatakan cintanya? Apa Baekhyun menerima Sehun? Apakah… chanyeol berteriak frustasi hingga membuat sang noona menendang pintu kamarnya dan meneriakinya dari luar, namun Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia sedang kesal pada Sehun saat ini.

Lelah dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun dan juga si albino Oh Sehun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan disekitar komplek perumahannya untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Selama 30 menit Chanyeol berjalan,disinilah ia sekarang. Entah apa yang membawanya ketempat ini, komplek apartement Baekhyun. Apa Karena terlalu frustasi jadi secara tidak sadar kakinya membawanya ketempat Baekhyun. Samar-samar ia melihat dua orang lelaki tengah berjalan berdampingan menuju kearahnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik dinding yang membatasi aparement dengan perumahan.

"Sehunnie, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dan ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku. Aku… tidak akan melupakannya."

Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya hanya sekedar melihat siapa dua orang tersebut. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Baekhyun dan juga Sehun.

"Sehunnie? Panggilan macam apa itu?" desisnya, namun matanya tak lepas dari sosok Sehun dan juga Baekhyun. Tak ada obrolan menarik menurut Chanyeol, jadi ia hanya mengutak atik ponselnya yang sedai tadi terus dihujani pesan dari noonanya yang terus menerus menanyakan keberadaannya. Huh dia pikir Chanyeol ini anak kecil apa? Bahkan ini baru jam 7.

"ini sudah malam, hyung pasti lelah setelah bermain seharian. Masuklah."

Chanyeol sedikit mengejek. Ia pikir tidak ada yang istimewa atau menarik dari pembicaraan mereka berdua, namun kali ini ia tidak focus pada ponselnya lagi – karena ia menon aktifkan ponselnya agar noonanya tidak mengganggunya lagi – melainkan focus pada Baekhun.

"Baekkie hyung."

Deg

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian tak terduga dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Sialan bocah albino itu. Berani-beraninya mencium Baekhyun. Tubuhnya panas. Seakan-akan ia terbakar. Sial sekali dia. Apalagi melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya baik-baik saja, membuat Chanyeol berfikir mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. tak kuat dengan pemandangan itu, Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan perasaan sedih, kecewa,sakit hati,cemburu, menjadi satu.

..

..

..

..

Sehun memasuki ruang latihan dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir tipisnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat kusut. Matanya yang tiba-tiba berkantung membuat namja tampan itu benar-benar terlihat mengerikan.

"kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Kris seraya melempar wajah kusut Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa. Namun tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

"hey, Sehun apa kencanmu berhasil? Kau sepertinya sangat senang hari ini?" Tanya Kris seraya memutar stick drumnya.

"tentu saja. Kami benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung menyebut kami pasangan yang serasi. Hahaha." Tawa Sehun benar-benar terdengar memuakkan ditelinga Chanyeol. Ingin sekali ia membungkam mulut Sehun dengan kaos kaki Jong In yang tak dicuci selama seminggu itu.

"benarkah? Sejauh mana yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Jong In yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan cerita Sehun.

"kami berpegangan tangan, menaiki wahana, bermain, berpelukan sebentar dan yang terakhir kami…. " Sehun menggantung ceritanya. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Membuat ketiga rekannya penasaran.

"kami apa?" desak Jong In yang sudah tidak sabar dengan cerita Sehun.

"…berciuman." Ucapnya pelan.

"APA?" pekik ketiga sahabatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, namja itu benar-benar terbakar api cemburu. Sial sekali dia.

"waah daebak. Kau sudah dewasa ternyata." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menepuk kepala Sehun.

"ya! apa kalian akan diam dan bergosip sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu? Tempat ini untuk latihan bukan tempat untuk bergosip. Jika ingin bergosip, sana! Diluar saja! Kalian ini benar-benar membuat mood ku jelek." Teriak Chanyeol yang membuat 4 rekannya terlonjak kaget. Setelah itu namja tersebut keluar dan tak lupa membanting pintu karena kesal.

"kenapa anak itu? Mengganggu saja." Desis Kyungsoo. "Sehunnie, ayo alnjutkan." Ucapnya antusias.

"hyung, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jong In saat melihat Kris beranjak dari duduknya.

"keluar sebentar. Jika ingin berlatih, berlatih saja duluan. Aku menyusul." Ucapnya dan setelah itu namja tinggi tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu.

..

..

..

"sudah kuduga kau disini." Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau disini? Kenapa tidak mengikuti mereka dan bergosip?" desis Chanyeol kesal. Dan Kris hanya terkekeh kecil. Temannya ini jika sedang cemburu sangat lucu.

"kau cemburu pada Sehun kan?" Chanyeol mendelik tajam pada Kris. cemburu? Pada bocah albino itu? Yang benar saja!

"jangan bercanda Kris Wu. Aku? Cemburu? Lagi pula untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku normal. Ingat?" ucap Chanyeol. Dan Kris mendengar keraguan Chanyeol saat ia berkata normal.

"yeah, kau bisa berbohong, tapi tidak hatimu. Dan kurasa Baekhyun akan lebih baik jika bersama dengan Sehun jika dibandingkan denganmu." Ucap Kris. namja tampan itu menerawang menatap langit yang cerah.

"apa maksudmu?" delik Chanyeol. Dan Kris hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Sehun. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun istirahat kedua nanti. Berfikirlah. Pahami perasaanmu sebelum terlambat. Baekhyun itu anak yang manis dan juga polos. Jika saja aku tidak bersama Zitao, mungkin aku akan menjadi orang yang bersaing dengan Sehun untuk mendapatkan namja mungil itu." Ucap Kris yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sejuta kebingungan.

"apa maksud orang itu?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

..

..

..

Baekhyun menumpu kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Dari tadi malam wajahnya terasa panas. Apa mungkin ia demam? Tapi suhu tubuhnya normal. Sejenak ia teringat Sehun yang menciumnya semalam. Ugh mengingatnya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun malu. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika bertemu Sehun nanti? Apalagi namja tersebut mengirimnya pesan untuk bertemu pada saat istirahat kedua nanti. Ahh Baekhyun bener-benar malu.

"kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chen – teman sebangku Baekhyun. Namja imut itu menggeleng pelan.

"aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kim songsaengnim.

"tidak ada ssaem." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mengembalikan fokusnya kedepan.

..

..

..

Chanyeol duduk gelisah ditempat duduknya, bel istirahat sebentar lagi berbunyi dan ia harus cepat menemui Baekhyun sebelum si bocah albino itu mendahluinya.

Ting tong ting

Tanpa basa basi Chanyeol melesat tanpa merapikan mejanya membuat Kris menghela nafas. Namja tampan itu menatap pintu kelas dengan kerutan didahinya. Sejujurnya ia sangat setuju jika Sehun berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Melihat bagaimana Sehun memperlakukan Baekhyun, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang bersikap seenaknya. Namun jauh dilubuk hatinya, Kris ingin Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya jika ia mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

..

..

..

Tap

Tap

Tap

Chanyeol menapak di taman belakang sekolah tempat dimana Sehun akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Namun sejauh ia memandang sosok mereka belum terlihat. Apa mereka sudah bertemu? Tapi tidak mungkin, bel istirahat berbunyi 1 menit yang lalu. Dan Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan membolos. Kalau Sehun, jangan ditanya.

Menunggu Baekhyun benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seakan-akan ia akan menghadapi eksekusi mati. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Yang benar saja, jarak kelasnya dan taman belakang sekolah sangat jauh. Berterima kasihlah pada kaki panjangnya karenanya ia bisa lari secepat mungkin.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"eoh, C-Chanyeol." Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menegang. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya berkeringat. Dan juga lututnya terasa lemas. Ukh benar-benar seperti menghadapi eksekusi kematian.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Membuang rasa gugupnya, kemudian berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan. Chanyeol benar-benar lemas.

"sedang apa disini? Mana Sehunnie?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap sekitar. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Apa yang akan ia katakan? Baekhyun jangan menemui Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun menyuruhku datang. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Chanyeol baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri menatap manic mata Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah mata itu semakin hari semakin indah.

"a-aku." Ya Tuhan. Kenapa Chanyeol menjadi seperti orang bodoh? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kata-katanya? Dulu saja saat mencerca Baekhyun dengan ucapan yang luar biasa pedas ia lancer-lancar saja. Kemana Chanyeol yang itu?

"a-aku_"

"Baekkie hyung." Sial. Sial. Sial. Chanyeol mengumpat Sehun dalam hati. Kenapa saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun si idiot itu datang? "eoh, Chanyeol hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sehun. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia harus melakukannya. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

"aku ada perlu dengan si mungil ini." Ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk Baekhyun yang tengah membulatkan matanya dengan dagunya. Si mungil? Panggilan macam apa itu? Pikir Baekhyun.

"tapi aku tidak ada urusan dengan Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun polos yang menyebabkan dunia Chanyeol runtuh seketika.

"arasseo. Lain kali saja." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Chanyeol kenapa?" gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap nanar punggung Chanyeol. Ia lihat dengan jelas guratan kecewa dimata Chanyeol. Dan itu membuatnya gelisah. "Sehunnie ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"eum, hyung. Aku..eum aku menyukaimu." Ucap Sehun. Ia benar-benar gugup. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sehunnie."

"maukah hyung jadi kekasihku?"

..

..

..

Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Sedari tadi hanya melamun seraya menatap kosong awan yang menggantung dilangit dari atap sekolah. Ia amat sangat tidak rela jika Baekhyun dan Sehun berpacaran. Jika saja ia manja seperti Sehun, ia pasti sudah menangis sejak tadi. Seperti seorang yeoja yang ditolak cintanya.

Ngomong-ngomong yeoja, sekarang Sully sudah tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Hahh ia sendiri bingung apa sebenarnya hubungannya dengan yeoja cantik itu. Dulu ia pernah menyatakan cintanya pada yeoja itu, tapi sampai sekarang yeoja itu tak membalasnya. Haah biarlah. Toh ia juga tak ambil pusing dengan yeoja itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Chanyeol. Hosh hosh." Chanyeol hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang mendengar seseorang mengejutkannya. (sebenarnya tidak juga. Hanya saja Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan)

"Baek-Baekhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?

….

"Chanyeol bilang ada yang ingin Chanyeol katakan. Apa itu?" Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. Menunggu yang lebih tinggi bersuara.

"lupakan saja. Bagaimana dengan Sehun. Kudengar ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia sedikit sakit hati saat mengucapkannya.

"eum. Sehunnie memang mengatakannya."

"kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Sehun. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"eum. Aku menyukai Sehunnie. Dia baik dan juga menyayangiku." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Ugh kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Apa ini yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ia mencercanya dulu? Atau mungkin lebih menyakitkan?

"selamat atas hubungan kalian." Ucap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang Baekhyun inginkan. Namja mungil tersebut mengangguk lemah.

"maaf mengganggu Chanyeol." Baekhyun beranjak menuju kelasnya. Sejujurnya ia sangat mengharapkan Chanyeol. Sangat mengharapkan namja itu. Katakan saja Baekhyun gila karena masih mengharapkan cinta dari seseorang yang telah menyakitinya selama ini. Tapi inilah cinta. Sebesar apapun kesalahan, pasti akan terhapus begitu saja.

"maafkan aku." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Aku benar-benar bodoh dan brengsek. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap nanar Chanyeol yang tengah menunduk dalam.

"Yeo-Yeollie." Lirih Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar. Isakkan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Persetan dengan image coolnya jatuh dihadapan Baekhyun. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya. Atau menangisi kekalahannya?

"maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah."

Grep

"aku sudah memaafkan Yeollie. Sungguh." Baekhyun ikut terisak dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Baek." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat. Seolah takut kehilangan Baekhyun. "Baek, aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun mematung. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Apa tadi Chanyeol baru saja menyatakan perasaannya?

"Ye-Yeollie."

"aku…aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"a-aku juga. Aku menyukai_ ah tidak, aku mencintai Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum senang dalam tangisnya. Ia senang Baekhyun memaafkanny, Chanyeol senang Baekhyun mencintainya.

….

..

..

..

"ya! bocah! Berhentilah menangis. Kau benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit." Teriak Jong In frustasi. Sedari tadi Sehun terus menerus menangis. Bahkan ia rela membolos hanya untuk menemani si bocah albino ini menangis. Ah demi bokong Kyungsoo yang sexy, Jong In ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Sehun dengan celana dalamnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"ya! apa yang terjadi denganmu bodoh?"

"Baekkie hyung menolakku. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku_"

"bukannya itu bagus? Baekhyun hyung menyukaimu. Jadi kenapa kau menangis?"

"Baekkie hyung menyukaiku sebagai dongsaeng. Bukan sebagai kekasih. huwaaaaa T_T." Jong In menatap datar Sehun yang masih sibuk menangisi nasibnya. Benar-benar anak yang malang.

..

..

..

"aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Apa saja yang kalian lakukan saat ditaman bermain?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merona.

"ka-kami hanya bermain dengan wahana yang ada." Cicit Baekhyun.

"benarkah? Sehun bilang kalian bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan, berpelukan, dan…" Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. "…berciuman." Lanjut Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun menjatuhkan bahunya begitu saja. Namja mungil tersebut menunduk dalam. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tahu semua apa yang terjadi – karena ia mengintip saat itu – namun ia ingin itu terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"maaf. Itu terjadi begitu saja." Gumam Baekhyun.

"aish bocah tengik itu. Huh baiklah kalau begitu." Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun kemudian menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Tak ada nafsu, hanya sedikit lumatan di akhirnya. "kurasa itu akan meninggalkan jejak bibir si idiot Sehun dari bibirmu." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Yeo-Yeollie." Baekhyun menunduk malu. Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam.

"aku..mencintaimu Baek. Sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol menatap serius manic mata Baekhyun. Memajukan wajahnya agar ia bisa menggapai bibir tipis yang entah kenapa terasa begitu manis dan juga pas dibibirnya.

"aku juga mencintai Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun.

Akhir yang indah bukan?

….

"AKU BENCI PARK CHANYEOL BODOH!" – itu suara Sehun.

End

Kriik

Kriikk

a/n : Alhamdulillah selesai juga FF ini. Setelah sekian lama bertapa #halah akhirnya nida dapat pencerahan buat lanjut FF ini. Maaf banget ya kalau ceritanya jelek. Endingnya jadi humor dah. Ilang genre angst nya. -_-!

Udahlah. RnR seikhlasnya aja. Gomawo buat yang udah mampir, apalagi yang review. Noda ucapin terima kasih. FF ini selesai, nida brojolin yang baru dan yang lama terabaikan. Hahahaha

Salam EXOTICS


End file.
